


The Cupcake - Solangelo

by fishielock



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cupcakes, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, minor homophobia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishielock/pseuds/fishielock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solangelo. Nico is starting his new life at camp, being a normal demigod, and a normal teenager. And, of course, teenage years means confusing emotions. What is Nico going to do about his feelings towards Will Solace, and dealing with the teasing of his friends, and even worse, a delicious delicacy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupcake - Solangelo

It was official; Nico DiAngelo was now a member of Camp Half-Blood. Some even considered him an honorary member due to his actions at war.  
However, he didn’t feel very ‘honorary’ around his friends.   
The teasing was irritating, and what made it worse was that Will joined in, even though he knew. He probably knew more than the rest of them.  
Of course, the teasing was playful—not in a mean, nasty way like others might preform it as, and that’s why he took it.  
It was Nico’s first time at the Mess Hall eating a proper meal since the ‘3 days at the infirmary.’ He began to eat his meal alone before one by one, like raindrops from the sky, his friends managed to migrate over to the vacant row of seats. First, it was Jason and Piper, who sat across from the son of Hades. Percy and Annabeth came next, hand in hand. Travis and Connor followed, and lastly was Dr. Sunshine himself—Will Solace.  
Will was dressed in classic Will apparel. A mint green doctor’s coat fell over his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. He was wearing khaki shorts and black flip-flops. The Apollo child’s curly blond hair fell gracefully in front of his sky blue eyes, which clashed well with his lopsided smile.   
“What’s up, guys? Beautiful weather, isn’t it?” said Will, plopping his tray of food to the table, sitting directly in front of Nico.   
“The weather is the same every day, Solace,” Nico chided. “You’re just always cooped up in that hospital so you never notice.”  
“I’m helping people, and that makes it okay,” Will said, sticking his tongue out at Nico before beginning to eat his veggie burger. As Nico started to munch on his chicken nuggets, his dark eyes drifted along the plates surrounding him. Each one contained a perfect red velvet cupcake with cream cheese icing; all of the plates, except his. Why hadn’t he noticed them when he got his food?  
The treat, Nico realized, was easily recognizable on Percy’s plate, which was crowded with a blue hamburger, blue French fries, and blue carrots.   
Percy looked up from his plate when he recognized Nico eyeing his cupcake. He smiled his ridiculous, goofy smile he had admired for years before moving on to a new smile.  
“Trying to seduce my cupcake, are you, DiAngelo?” Percy asked, wriggling his eyebrows at the younger teen. Nico felt a blush burn against his cheeks as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to produce a non-existent sound. Percy laughed. “Well, you see, I do have a problem with this delicious dessert. If I’m not mistaken, this red velvet cupcake is not the correct hue and does not fit my blue food craze.” Licking his lips, Nico imagined the rich, moist, chocolate/vanilla cake in his mouth. “Therefore,” Percy continued, “I would like to offer this to you. However, I’m afraid it won’t be your type!”  
Nico engulfed his face in his hands, sliding farther into his chair.  
“Are you still on that, Percy,” Annabeth scolded. “Seriously, give the kid a break.”  
That shut him up, and Nico was able to peacefully return to his nuggets, but only for about five seconds. Jason and Will had been watching, and were accompanied by wicked grins.  
It started there.  
“Sorry Perce, but Annabeth’s right,” said Will, resulting in a befuddled glance from Percy.  
“Yeah,” began Jason, “Nico prefers the sun over the sea.”  
Nico’s face was redder than Rachel’s hair, and his heart raced so fast, it was as if it was in the Olympics. Will and Jason snickered, their fists bumping.  
Travis and Connor caught on immediately.  
“We can’t deny that Death Boy is very special,” smiled Connor.  
“Indeed,” Travis agreed. “We even like to refer to him as a sparkly rainbow.” The brothers broke into a fit of laughter along with Jason.  
Meanwhile, Nico was distressed. He knew it was for fun, he knew his crush was in on the teasing, and he knew they weren’t necessarily making fun of him. But Nico was still contemplating a shadow travel to China. He knew he shouldn’t fell this way, and his face was burning was rage and embarrassment, but none of them saw it, not even Will. After all, wasn’t Will the one who said to avoid angst and frustration, and that smiles were good for his health. Yet the doctor was promoting the patient’s illness.  
If it wasn’t for Annabeth, the bleeding pieces of Nico’s heart might have exploded.  
“Lay off the kid, guys, and let him eat!” she shouted at the group. “Here Nico,” Annabeth said, a bit softer. “You can have my cupcake; I don’t like cream cheese, anyway.”   
Taking the cupcake from her hand, the group ate in silence. Towards the end, however, Piper found the courage to speak up.   
“I was talking to my mom the other day,” Piper said, finishing the last leaf of lettuce in her salad. “Inevitably, we began to talk about pairings. She even informed me on some couple about to get married at the Parthenon. Anyway, we reached the topic of Nico…”  
“Stop,” said Annabeth. “Don’t finish that.”  
Nico couldn’t be more thankful for Annabeth. She had a working brain, and that was all anyone needed. He wanted to thank her for understanding his situation, and what others would do, and for preventing that from happening.  
But what about Will, Nico wondered. Doesn’t he understand?   
“So Will,” Annabeth started, jolting Nico from his thoughts. “What did you recommend to Nico to help his diagnosis?”  
For a split second before opening his mouth, Will and Nico locked eyes, and gazed inside the pure blue, flawless sky of Will’s mind. Will didn’t care. Will wasn’t scared. Will was just as preposterous as Percy was, and Nico loved it, even though he knew it was trouble.  
Nevertheless, Nico was trouble, too, so what did it matter?  
“Not much,” Will replied. Smiling broadly, he said, “I think one night in the Apollo cabin will do.”  
Jason fell over, laughing so loudly that every eye in the Hall was on them. Nico might’ve loved Will’s courage, but he was irritated, irritated that Will was pushing him this far, and that he was causing him to be so frustrated on purpose.  
Deep down, however, Nico knew he just wanted that courage, too.  
“Okay, Solace,” Nico half shouted, trying not to draw too much attention as the son of Hades rose from his chair. “There’s a line, and you’ve crossed it, Dr. Sunshine. You will not seduce me into another session of ‘Doctor’s Orders,’ telling me that ‘The sun is good for you.’ I will not give in to your cocky smiles, no matter how strong. If you continue this, I swear to the River Styx I will—I will throw this cupcake!” Nico raised the cupcake into the air, and a feeling of victory flew through him for a moment before realizing what he had said was not threatening at all. Will’s smile didn’t waver for a moment, and his confidence stood tall and firm, while Nico’s melted into a puddle, absorbing into the ground and traveling to the world below.  
“That’s my little Ghost King,” Will chuckled. “Always the one to threaten his doctors with unhealthy delicacies. I promise you Nico, even if you do throw it, I will catch it. Apollo children are gifted with catching skills as well as aiming.” Then, with a hand over his heart he added, “I may be a doctor, but I can never resist an extra cupcake.”  
It happened all at once: Nico took a bite out of the cupcake and then hurtled it at the older teen. Will jerked his head to the left and caught the remaining chunk of cupcake between his teeth, swallowing it whole.  
The smile was still present.  
Nico, who still had crumbs of cupcake on his tongue, stared at the other boy, eyes as wide as golf balls. The son of Hades wasn’t surprised, nor impressed, but at that moment, all he wanted to do was tackle Will to the ground and press his lips against the ones that were still twisted into a childish smile, the ones that still had bits of red velvet upon them.  
But what did Nico do? He ran for the garbage can, spitting out the cupcake in his mouth that had begun to make him nauseous. Oh yeah, Nico thought, I hate red velvet.  
Then, he ran, but he was able to hear Percy’s last remark:  
“Well, I guess the cupcake really wasn’t his type.”  
SoLaNgElO—SoLaNgElO—SoLaNgElO  
Cabin 13 was dark. Nico still hadn’t started on the remodeling he promised the cabin yet, but he seriously needed to.   
There was one bunk bed, which had a headboard made of black-painted wood. The bed sheets were dark gray, the nightstand was obsidian, and there were only four lanterns of Greek fire for light.  
However, a new lantern was turned on a few minutes into Nico’s shame nap (where he would lay on his bed, stare at the bed above him, and rethink his life). It was a lantern much brighter than the Greek fire.  
It was Will; his hair shining in the doorway from the sliver of moonlight, his blue eyes glistening with concern, and his smile still partly present.  
“Nico?” he asked the darkness. Nico didn’t respond. “Nico, please talk to me.” Will pleaded, stepping closer to the bed. “What did I do wrong?”  
There were tears now, and Nico knew it, and so did he. The tears that showed his weakness, the weakness that shouldn’t be there. If Will didn’t have weakness, why should he?  
Will brought him into a hug, and Nico soaked the shoulder of his shirt.   
“How?” Nico whispered into Will’s ear. “How do you do it? How do you stand so tall when everyone tries to push you down? Why do you have to make me feel this way?”  
Will pulled Nico’s shoulders so that their eyes were looking straight into one another’s. “You have to embrace fear, Nico. The sun is always there, and it will always be there to protect you. You can’t let fear dominate when the sun is there. You can’t let fear dominate ever.” Will smiled. “You called me Dr. Sunshine.”  
The boys were nose to nose. They don’t know who did it first, but soon Will’s warm, full lips were pressed against Nico’s cold, dead ones, and Will injected a sun into Nico that had never existed; a happiness would burn for eternity.  
Will’s lips tasted like red velvet, but Nico didn’t care, because the sun was there.


End file.
